Super Smash Bros: Characters of the next Melee
by Knuckles19
Summary: Knuckles19 Interviews characters trying out for the next Super Smash Bros.-Complete!- NEW-Update on Next Season! Check Chapter Nine for details!
1. Sonic, Isaac, SpiderMan, and MegaMan Exe...

Super Smash Bros.: Potential Candidates  
  
Knuckles19: Hello one and all! I'm Knuckles19 and I'm here interviewing potential candidates for the next Super Smash Bros. Melee game! Let's get into it. Our first guest is that super fast hedgehog! You know him! You love him! You can't live without him! Smash brothers and sisters, please give a warm welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Sonic:{Runs out waving} Hello my adoring public!  
  
Audience: SONIC!{Lots of clapping}  
  
Sonic: Thank you! You're the best!{Takes a seat}  
  
{The audience dies down}  
  
Knuckles19: Okay Sonic! What made you decide to try out for the new game?  
  
Sonic: Well Knux, it's like this. All I'm getting for the new game systems is a bunch of remakes.  
  
Knuckles19: Like Sonic Adventure 2?  
  
Sonic: Exactly! I don't see a penny for remakes! They only pay me when I do something new.  
  
Knuckles19: So you want to appear in a new game?  
  
Sonic: Duh! It's a cool project and I'll make lots of money!  
  
Knuckles19: Sounds cynically enterprising.  
  
Sonic: What are you getting at?  
  
Knuckles19: I'm saying it sounds like you're only doing this for the money.  
  
Sonic: NO! I'm doing it for the kids! I'd do anything for my loyal fans!  
  
Knuckles19: Anything?  
  
Sonic: Anything!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay. Then do a light speed attack.  
  
Sonic: I can't do that without an enemy!  
  
Knuckles19: No problem! LEROY!{ The prop dude comes out with an enemy robot}Thanks Leroy!  
  
Sonic: Umm....  
  
Audience: SONIC!{Cheering}SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Okay........here I go!{Curls into a ball, releases and flies in circles around the enemy}Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!{Strikes the enemy}  
  
Knuckles19: Ladies and gentleman, Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Audience: YAY!{Cheering}SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Tha...thank you.{Dizzy, looks hammered} I have to go now.{Staggers off the stage}  
  
Knuckles19: Let's bring out our next guest! He just got into America a few months ago but he took us by storm! Here he is, all the way from Golden Sun, Isaac!  
  
Isaac:{Walks out without saying a word, despite all the cheering}  
  
Audience:{Clapping}  
  
Knuckles19: So Isaac, how did the tryouts go for the new Smash Bros. game?  
  
Isaac:......  
  
Knuckles19: Oh crap! I forgot! Isaac had no dialog in Golden Sun! He could only nod and shake his head!  
  
Isaac:....{Nods}  
  
Knuckles19: Well, what am I going to do? What would tim333 do at a time like this?{Thinks until a light bulb appears over his head} I've got it! Mr. Isaac! Will you show us some of your attacks?  
  
Isaac:{Nods and slashes with his sword}  
  
Knuckles19: Okay. That was....basic. Can we see something a little more fancy? LEROY!  
  
Leroy: Yes, Knux?  
  
Isaac: {Jumps into the air and strikes down with his sword glowing on Leroy}  
  
Knuckles19: That was pretty cool. Thank you Leroy.  
  
Leroy:{On the ground} Don't.....mention.....it.{Crawls off}  
  
Knuckles19: Okay. Let's end with a little magic.  
  
Isaac:{Raises arms and an earthquake starts}  
  
Knuckles19: Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! That's enoughhhhhhhhhhhhh!{The quake stops}  
  
Isaac:{Walks off}  
  
Knuckles19: Next we have{Shuffles note cards around}.....Spider Man!  
  
Spider Man: Hey Everybody!{Swings out and web-zips to his seat}  
  
Knuckles19: So spidey! Why are you trying out for this game?  
  
Spider Man: Well Knux, I'll be honest. I didn't want to do it, but my agent got the stupid idea. He'll do anything for his ten percent.  
  
Knuckles19: I imagine you have some great recovery moves.  
  
Spider Man: What makes you think that?  
  
Knuckles19: COME ON! You're Spider Man! The Web slinger!  
  
Spider Man: Damn stereotypes! Well, in any event you're right. My jumps are far superior to the rest!  
  
Knuckles19: Would you care to show us some?  
  
Spider Man: Sure. I could use the practice.{Jumps and does a web swing, and a third long web swing}  
  
Knuckles19: Let's give em' a hand folks!  
  
Audience: YEAH SPIDEY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!  
  
Spider Man: Ah! My adoring public!  
  
Knuckles19: SPIDEY! Look out for......  
  
Spider Man: WHOA!  
  
Leroy: ARGH!{Spider Man has crashed into Leroy}  
  
Knuckles19: ...Leroy.  
  
Spider Man: Sorry bout' that dude!{ Swings off}  
  
Knuckles19: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy......  
  
Leroy: THAT'S IT! I QUIT!{Storms out}They don't pay me enough for this!  
  
Knuckles19: FINE! No cut out of my paycheck. Let's bring out our next guest. The blue bomber from the GBA{Game Boy Advance} MegaMan Exe.!  
  
MegaMan Exe: Hi everyone!{Walks out}  
  
{Thanks go out to tim333, for not beating the crap out of me for the joke I'm about to steal!}  
  
Knuckles19: So Mega, why did you try out?  
  
MegaMan: I dunno. I just showed up in some room and they took me in.  
  
Knuckles19: I see. I noticed that you're a lighter shade of blue. If you make it to the game, can I assume you'll be boasting Hubstyle?  
  
Mega: Yeah. That way I can use a lot more powers!  
  
Knuckles19: Like the ProtoShield, and the cannon?  
  
Exe.: Yep!  
  
Knuckles19: So, how does it feel living in the cyber world?  
  
Man: It's.....HEY! Why's my name getting smaller?!  
  
Knuckles19: I don't know. Maybe it'll go away. Back to the question.  
  
MegaMan Exe.: It's great! You don't have a care in the world! Except...  
  
Knuckles19: Yes?  
  
Mighty MegaMan Exe.: Well, Lan always sleeps in, he's late for school, and I do most of the work! If it weren't for me, he'd be nothing!  
  
Knuckles19: Sounds rough.  
  
Super Strong MegaMan Exe.: It is.  
  
Knuckles19: I'm curious. Why would this affect you?  
  
MegaMan Exe. The incredibly super mighty, ultra strong, unbelievably friendly, more uses than a pocket knife, intensely powerful Net Navi, and he's a darn nice fella and his Mom makes the world's perfect cheesecake: Well it's...HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! What's going on here?!  
  
Knuckles19: I promise it won't happen anymore! Let's try to finish.  
  
MegaMan the Camel: OKAY! THAT'S IT! WHO'S DOING THAT?!  
  
Knuckles19 the big headed host: I think I know what's going on!{Runs back stage}LEROY!!!!  
  
Leroy: Oh Crap!{Runs}  
  
Knuckles19: We'll be right back! But without Leroy! 


	2. MegaMan X, Bass, Paula, and Dr.Eggman!

Knuckles19: We're back! I'm happy to say that we'll have no more interference from my ex-partner Leroy! So why don't we bring out our next guest! Our next Smash Bro. wannabe is{Shuffles notes around}.....MegaMan X? Didn't we just do him?  
  
MegaMan: My adoring public!  
  
Audience: MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN!  
  
Knuckles19: Umm...we can only do you once sir. You can't have a second interview!  
  
MegaMan: No. You just Interviewed MegaMan Exe. I'm MegaMan X!  
  
Knuckles19: Yeah... and I'm gonna tell you again, you can only have ONE interview.  
  
MegaMan: No! I'm MEGAMAN X!!!! I'm a different person!!!!  
  
Knuckles19: Look dude, I'll give you a free tee-shirt from the show if you just leave NOW!!!  
  
MegaMan: I AM NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU INTERVIEWED YOU INCOMPETENT MORON!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles19: INCOMPETENT?! If I'm so incompetent, how come I'm hosting the show?!  
  
MegaMan: WILL YOU LOOK AT THE TEXT YOU DAMN IDIOT?!  
  
Knuckles19:{Looks down at the subtitles} Oh......my bad dude.  
  
MegaMan: Don't worry bout' it. Now what's your first question?  
  
Knuckles19: I don't know. We've wasted the whole interview establishing that your not the same person that I interviewed last time. What are we gonna do?  
  
MegaMan: I could do a dance off stage!  
  
Knuckles19: Well why not? JULIO!!!{Julio is my new assistant. He works for half of Leroy's salary}  
  
Julio: Here you go Mister Man!{Tosses MegaMan a hat and Cane}  
  
MegaMan: Good bye everybody!{Dances off to the left of the stage}  
  
Knuckles19: Thanks Julio! Later MegaMan X!  
  
Julio: Uh, sir? Our next guest is ready.  
  
Knuckles19: Okay! Send him out.{Checks his note cards}Our next guest is...Bass? What? Am I interviewing a fish or something?  
  
Bass: QUIET STUPID HUMAN!!!{Floats out on stage}  
  
Knuckles19: Oh! THAT Bass! Oh well, umm, I've never interviewed an evil being of mass destruction. What's that like?  
  
Bass: I have the ability to control anything that happens on the Net! If I wanted to, I could crash this whole foolish show and all the guests that have appeared on it!!!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay.....You've come up against MegaMan Exe. quite a few times. Do you think you'll ever have the strength to defeat him?  
  
Bass: You insolent human!!! You have no idea of the true power that I posses! The damn designers had to lower my power to make me beatable! If I had my full power, I would have snapped my fingers and deleted him in an instant!{Raises hand, thunder and lightning follow}  
  
Knuckles19{Gets out from behind his desk} Alright then!{Still a little shaken}How about you tell us why you decided to try out for the new Smash Bros. game?  
  
Bass: I will be glad to tell you! I want to show up that pathetic excuse of a life form, MegaMan Exe.! When I defeat him in the arena of Melee, I WILL RULE ALL!!!!!  
  
Knuckles19: You have to be picked for the game first ya' know.  
  
Bass: Are you suggesting that I won't be picked, you insignificant insect?!  
  
Knuckles19: NO NO!!! It's just that, um, the designers might think that you're a bit TOO strong!{Man I hope he buys that}  
  
Bass: You must take me for an idiot!{Fires eighteen spheres of electricity at Knuckles19 and disappears}Pathetic human......  
  
Knuckles19:{Appears out from behind the wreck that is his former desk}Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy, how bout' another desk? JULIO!!!  
  
Julio: Here ya' go Mister Knux!{Slides over a new desk}  
  
Knuckles19: I love this guy! Our next guest is from Earthbound! Please welcome Ms.Paula!  
  
Paula:{Teleports in}Hello everybody!  
  
Audience:{Silence}  
  
Knuckles19: Tough crowd, huh?  
  
Paula: I don't blame em'. Not many people know me. Only those who bothered to play Mother would know me.  
  
Knuckles19: Mother?  
  
Paula: Earthbound you idiot!  
  
Knuckles19: Oh, right! So, anyway, who's stronger? You or Ness?  
  
Paula: Well, some people think Ness, others say me because I taught him PK Thunder and the PK Fire.  
  
Knuckles19: That doesn't answer my question at all! Who's stronger?  
  
Paula: To be honest, I'm just a copy of Ness. Only difference is I'm a girl.  
  
Knuckles19: I should have seen this coming. So, I'm guessing you'll have some stronger powers than Ness?  
  
Paula: Oh, yes! My PK Flash charges way faster, and I have better control over it! Want a demo?  
  
Knuckles19: HOLY JUMPING MOTHER OF GOD NO!!!!!  
  
Paula: But I'm sure the audience wants to see it! Whadaya say folks?  
  
Audience: PAULA!!!PAULA!!!  
  
Paula: PK FLASH!{ The green energy mass appears and explodes before Knux can get away}  
  
Knuckles19:{Flies into the air and slams into the ground} OOOFFF!!!! Owwie! That smarts.  
  
Paula: You okay?  
  
Knuckles19: Nothing a few years of physical therapy won't fix.  
  
Paula: Oh okay! As long as you're okay!  
  
Knuckles19: Thank you for appearing Ms. Paula!  
  
Paula: No prob! Good bye!{Walks off}  
  
Knuckles19: Next guest! AND NO MORE PAIN!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Dr. Robotnik: Hello my future servants!!!!!{Runs out}  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Robotnik: AHHHHH!!!! What do you know?!  
  
Knuckles19: Oh Boy! My second villain!!!  
  
Robotnik: Glad to be of service! You should be honored to have ME as you're future ruler!  
  
Knuckles19: Whatever you say Eggman!  
  
Robotnik:{Starts to cry}  
  
Knuckles19: What's wrong?  
  
Robotnik: You don't know how traumatic that nickname can be!*sob* I may be a madman bent on world domination but I have feelings too! Curse you and that hedgehog!{Cries}  
  
Knuckles19: There there.{Pats Eggman on the back}  
  
Robotnik: SEE!? There you go doing it again!*sob*  
  
Knuckles19: I didn't say it!  
  
Robotnik: You typed it! BOO HOO HOO HOO!!!!!  
  
Knuckles19: Oh good lord!{Sits and listens to Robotnik's life story}  
  
Setting: Three hours later.....  
  
Robotnik: And that's when I reached puberty!  
  
Knuckles19: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhttttttttttttttttttt......... OH we're flat out of time!!!  
  
Robotnik: Very well! Off to conquer the world!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!{Walks off}  
  
Knuckles19: I don't get paid enough to do this. See ya' next time folks! 


	3. Saturos, Ray MK II, Bulbasaur, and King ...

Knuckles19: Welcome back to another edition of Characters of the Next Melee! This time we have another guest from Golden Sun! He's a villain but don't hold that against him! Ladies and Gentlemen, Saturos!  
  
Saturos: Yo' Everybody!{Walks out wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he also has a tan}  
  
Knuckles19: Ooooooooookkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy....... I wasn't expecting this.  
  
Saturos: Expecting what?  
  
Knuckles19: Well....umm....I was expecting you to be wearing that cool armor and awesome sword.  
  
Saturos: Look, Knux, I'm a character in a game. When I'm not on the job, Menardi and I like to relax at the beach.  
  
Knuckles19: I can see that. Um.. So, why are you trying out for the next Smash Bros. game?  
  
Saturos: Well, with Golden Sun out, and I'd bet that most players have beaten it at least once, and the fact that I'm only going to make a Flashback appearance in the new Golden Sun 2 game, I'm getting bored. I have to fight.  
  
Knuckles19: Will you be wearing something more appropriate in the new game?  
  
Saturos: Which one?  
  
Knuckles19: The Melee, you moron!  
  
Saturos: Are you kidding? I'm going to see if I can wear this!{Points to his outfit}  
  
Knuckles19: Great.....anyway what was your favorite scene in Golden Sun?  
  
Saturos: I'd have to say it was my dramatic death scene.  
  
Knuckles19: You fell into a lighthouse. What's so dramatic about that?  
  
Saturos: You have to bring it to life.  
  
Knuckles19: You have to bring a death to life? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  
  
Saturos: Oh shut up.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, our time for the interview is up. Got any last words?  
  
Saturos: No not really.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, see ya'!  
  
Saturos: Back to the beach!{Runs off}  
  
Knuckles19: Yo' Julio! Who's the next guest?  
  
Julio: It's the Ray MK II.  
  
Ray MK II: Hi everybody!{A robot walks out}  
  
Knuckles19: Umm.....this is new. Can I call you Ray?  
  
Ray: Sure.  
  
Knuckles19: I've never played Custom Robo so I really don't have anything in order.  
  
Ray: Oh don't worry bout' it. Not many American's have even heard of Custom Robo.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, I'm at a loss for words. What am I going to talk about?  
  
Ray: We're supposed to be talking about me.  
  
Knuckles19: Okay......{Turns on his Game Cube} Let's see what the Trophy Description says about you. It says here you're a jumper model. What's that mean?  
  
Ray: It means I can jump good. Can't you figure out that much?  
  
Knuckles19: Look, I have to do at least one page of text for all these interviews, so bear with me. It also says you fight well with minimal customization. I assume that means you can buy various parts.  
  
Ray: Umm....I think so.  
  
Knuckles19: You think so?  
  
Ray: Look dude, it's been so long since I've had a part in a game.  
  
Knuckles19: Looks like neither one of us was ready for this interview. Why don't we just end this awkward moment?  
  
Ray: Okay.{Walks off}  
  
Knuckles19: Good lord. Julio!  
  
Julio: Yes Mister Knux?  
  
Knuckles19: Who's next?  
  
Julio: I'll send him out.  
  
Knuckles19: Well it can't be any worse than Ray MK II.  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulbasuar bulba.{A small Pokemon walks out}  
  
Knuckles19: Oh no! Another language problem!  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulba?  
  
Knuckles19: Aren't there enough of you guys in Super Smash Bros.?  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulba Bulb Bulbasuar.  
  
Knuckles19: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulb Bulb Bulb Bulbasuar!  
  
Knuckles19: Oh this is hopeless.  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulb.  
  
Knuckles19: WHAT?! How dare you!!!!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
  
Knuckles19: You wanna piece of me?!  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulba bulb bulb bulb.  
  
Knuckles19: Look, if I give you a free T-Shirt will you leave?  
  
Bulbasuar: Bulb.  
  
Knuckles19: JULIO!!!  
  
Julio: Here ya go, bulby! {Gives him a T-Shirt and the Pokemon leaves}  
  
Knuckles19: I didn't know our show had T-Shirts.  
  
Julio: I didn't either.  
  
Knuckles19: What's he gonna do with it?  
  
Julio: I have no idea. Next guest!  
  
Knuckles19: Our next guest is all the way from scenic Dream Land! Say hello to King DeDeDe!  
  
King Dee Dee: Hello everybody!{Floats out}  
  
Knuckles19: Hey. I didn't know you could fly.  
  
King Dee Dee: After I lost to Kirby in the first game, I went through a lot of training so I could best the little bugger.  
  
Knuckles19: If you're the king of Dream Land, how come you don't do any administrative services?  
  
King Dee Dee: Because I'm the King and I don't have to!  
  
Knuckles19: If your name is King DeDeDe, why do we all call you King Dee Dee?  
  
King Dee Dee: Umm......next question!  
  
Knuckles19: What's the meaning of life?  
  
King Dee Dee: What? What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with the new Smash Bros. game!  
  
Knuckles19: My god! You came totally unprepared! You just wanted to get on the air!  
  
King Dee Dee: Yeah! So what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Knuckles19: Dude, this is a text show. The people at home can't see you.  
  
King Dee Dee: Oh this is just nonsense! How did you ever get to be the host of this show?  
  
Knuckles19: Because FanFiction.Net will post anything up!  
  
King Dee Dee: I'm outta here!{Flies away}  
  
Knuckles19: Well that's all the time we have! Bye folks! If I get any good reviews {Or any interview requests from my readers} I'll do some more! See ya'! 


	4. Bomber Man, Cut Man, Cloud, and Squall!

Knuckles19: Welcome back! We've had a few of the newer characters to Nintendo, but let's get someone who's been tried and true! Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present, Bomber Man!  
  
Bomber: Hey everybody!{Walks out}  
  
Julio:{Follows Bomber Man out, looking at the thing on the back of his head}  
  
Knuckles19: Hello Bomber Man! It's good to see you! Why did you try out for the new Smash Bros. game?  
  
Bomber: Well, I'm getting bored. You know, just putting bombs down to kill enemies and break rocks. Now I want a challenge! I've always wanted to kick that damn plumber Mario's ass!  
  
Knuckles19: You seem to feel pretty strongly about that. Now for a question that has plagued me for a while........How can you talk without a mouth?  
  
Julio:{He continues to stare at the thing on Bomber Man's head}  
  
Bomber: That's the beautiful thing about video games! In any instance, the main character doesn't have to make sense!{He is disturbed by Julio}Knux, what is wrong with this guy?!  
  
Knuckles19: I think I know. I can also say I'm curious about that thing. What the heck is it?  
  
Bomber: I don't know. They designed me! I don't understand my design!  
  
Julio:{Starts to smack the thing around}  
  
Bomber: STOP IT!!! I don't like that! It feels funny!  
  
Knuckles19: Looks like a fuse.......  
  
Julio: Let's find out!{Takes out a match and lights the fuse}  
  
Bomber: OWWW!!!!! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!!! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!!!{Runs around in circles}  
  
Knuckles19: There's a bucket of water over there!{Points off stage}  
  
Bomber: THANKS!!!!!{Runs off stage}  
  
Julio: He's gonna make it!  
  
{BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM}  
  
Knuckles19:............................  
  
Julio: He missed it by that much!{Holds up his hand and sets his pointer finger and thumb an inch apart}  
  
Knuckles19: How bout' another guest?  
  
Julio: Okay....... How about Cut Man?  
  
Knuckles19: Ladies and Gentlemen, Cut Man!  
  
Cut Man: Hello everybody!{His scissors snip as he walks out}  
  
Knuckles19: So, I hear you're a servant to the evil Doctor Wily. What's that like?  
  
Cut Man: NO! I'm the Cut Man from the Megaman Battle Network 2 game! I'm the cute Cut Man!  
  
Knuckles19: You are a human shape with a pair of scissors on your head! How are you cute in any way?!  
  
Cut Man: My mother said I'm cute!  
  
Knuckles19: If you're the Cut Man from Mega Man Battle Network 2, then you're an interface! You can't have a mother!  
  
Cut Man: I can't?  
  
Knuckles19: Of course not! A digital life form, couldn't possibly have a biological relation!{MegaMan and Lan excluded}  
  
Cut Man: Well what about what you just typed?  
  
Knuckles19: What?!  
  
Cut Man: You just mentioned an exception in your typing! What if that's the case with me?  
  
Knuckles19: Let's get off the subject! My head's starting to hurt!  
  
Cut Man: I can fix that!{His head scissors start to chop rapidly}  
  
Kunckles19: JULIO!!!!  
  
Julio: Right away, Mister Knux!{Pulls a lever}  
  
Cut Man: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!{Falls into a trap door}  
  
Knuckles19: Thanks Julio!  
  
Julio: No prob Knux! I'll send out the next guest!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay. Who we got next?  
  
Julio: Ladies and Gentlemen, Cloud Strife!  
  
Knuckles19: That's my line!  
  
Cloud: Greeting everybody!  
  
Knuckles19: Umm.........Why are you here?  
  
Cloud: Square doesn't own me! They can't control what I appear in!  
  
Knuckles19: Actually they do own you. Are you rebelling or something?  
  
Cloud: Duh'! If a plumber can be in so many games, then why can't a mercenary?  
  
Knuckles19: Well, to be honest Mario is just lovable! He's got odds four to one to win the GameFaqs Character Battle!  
  
Cloud: He just beat me by under two hundred votes!  
  
Knuckles19: For what it's worth, I voted for you.  
  
Julio: Umm...........  
  
Knuckles19: Julio voted for Mario.  
  
Cloud: WHAT?! COME HERE JULIO!!!!  
  
Julio:{Cuts a rope}  
  
Cloud: OOOOFFFFFF!{He is crushed by a giant sandbag and blood comes out from under it}  
  
Knuckles19:Can we have a guest that doesn't get horribly mauled?!  
  
Julio: It seems to be the theme of this episode.........want the next guest?  
  
Knuckles19: Why not? It couldn't get any worse. Our next guest is....... Squall Lionheart? What's with all the Square characters who don't have anything to do with Nintendo?  
  
Squall: It has to do with us breaking away.  
  
Knuckles19: What do you mean?  
  
Squall: Our creators want us to get out more and get some exercise.  
  
Knuckles19: YOU"RE A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER! If they think you're getting a little husky, they can ANIMATE you back to normal!  
  
Squall: Umm..........  
  
Knuckles19: Whatever! Anyway, Cloud's trying out for Super Smash Bros. game. Since you're both Final Fantasy veterans, do you think this will be a challenge for you?  
  
Squall: Not really. I've seen monsters twice the size of these losers I'll be up against.  
  
Knuckles19: I think you're underestimating the abilities of the other characters. I've used them all and their each something else!  
  
Squall: You don't think I can take it?  
  
Knuckles19: You could barely handle the Omega Weapon with your full power! You're going to be up against enemies with your power lowered!  
  
Squall:.....................  
  
Knuckles19: Oh don't give me that "Period Period Period" dialogue! Say something!  
  
Squall: Summon Eden!{Squall begins the boosting procedure for the mighty GF Eden}  
  
Knuckles19: Oh would you look at the time?! That's al we have!{Packs up his stuff on his desk}JULIO! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Julio: Where we gonna go Mister Knux?  
  
Knuckles19: Far Away From the Eden blast radius! See ya' later folks! 


	5. Ridley, Bayonette, Wolf O' Donnel, and M...

Setting: A Cardboard Box In An alley  
  
Julio: Umm........Mister Knux asked me to do an intro for him from our new studio! By the way, I'm quitting! Now for the man who obsesses over the stupidest projects, Knuckles19!  
  
Knuckles19: WHAT?! You can't be serious! Oh crap. He was my favorite assistant so far. FINE! I can do it myself! This is our new studio after that little Eden incident. Now for our next guest, Ridley!  
  
Ridley:{The wicked looking space monster comes out} Hello, fine fellow.  
  
Knuckles19: Oh, you have got to be kidding me!  
  
Ridley: Whatever do you mean?{He talks with a dignified English accent}  
  
Knuckles19: Well, I've never played Super Metroid, but I imagined your voice would be a little more vicious.  
  
Ridley:{Sigh} Why do people always stereotype me that way? I'm a very intelligent being!  
  
Knuckles19: No doubts there! It takes a very smart being to overthrow an entire colony and steal a baby metroid!  
  
Ridley: Finally! Someone who understands me! In my spare time, I enjoy reading books and having a spot of tea at four o' clock. It's so nice to not have to fight anymore.  
  
Knuckles19: If you don't want to fight then why are you trying out for the new Smash Bros. game?  
  
Ridley: Oh, I get bored once in a while , and I'd like to test some physic theories in the arena.  
  
Knuckles19: Physics? In a video game? Dude, nobody thinks about that. They just like to play a game they can enjoy.  
  
Ridley: WHAT?! You're telling me that this game has no educational content whatsoever?!  
  
Knuckles19: DUH' DUDE?!  
  
Ridley: ARGH!!! My Agent lied to me! I'll kill him!{He now goes ballistic}  
  
Knuckles19: Now THIS is what I pictured Ridley to be like! This is so cool!{He ducks to avoid Ridley's swinging tail}Hey! Watch it! This box has to last me awhile!  
  
Ridley: ARGH!{He destroys the box and flies off}  
  
Knuckles19: Crap. Now where do we have the show? Is this the end of my show?  
  
Leroy: Knux!  
  
Knuckles19: Leroy! Ladies and gentlemen, my ex-partner Leroy!  
  
Leroy: The studio gave us a budget! We have our old studio back!  
  
Knuckles19: YAY! WAIT! "Us"?  
  
Leroy: Yeah. The producers recognized my natural talent and begged to give my job back! I'm your assistant!  
  
Knuckles19: You're working for beans, right?  
  
Leroy: Yep! Let's go to the new studio!  
  
Setting: The Old Studio{Has little sparkle marks. They cleaned it up}  
  
Knuckles19: TURN OFF THE SPARKLES!{The sparkles go off} Thank you. LEROY! Our next guest!  
  
Leroy: It's Wolf o' Donnel!  
  
Wolf: My public!{Runs out making peace signs with his fingers}  
  
Knuckles19: Welcome Mister O' Donnel!  
  
Wolf: That doesn't sound right! Call me Wolf!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay. So, you and Fox have been Enemies for a long time now. How did it all start?  
  
Wolf: It all started back when we were little kids. I was on the playground one day playing with my favorite ball. Then he came along and ASKED if he could borrow it!  
  
Knuckles19: That seems innocent enough.  
  
Wolf: Yeah, but he borrowed it and lost it on the roof!  
  
Knuckles19: Boy, this seems like a stupid reason.  
  
Wolf: It wasn't your ball! You don't know how much *sob* it meant to me!{Bursts into tears}  
  
Knuckles19: I said it before, and I'll say it again! They don't pay me enough to do this!  
  
Wolf: My.......*sob* ball!  
  
Knuckles19: So all of this could be solved by just flying up there and getting the damn ball?! I went through hell trying to beat you in Star Fox 64!  
  
Wolf: It's not the ball, it's the principal of the thing!  
  
Knuckles19: Then, WHY are you crying, ya' big baby?!  
  
Wolf: I don't have to take this! I'm going home!{Runs off in tears}  
  
Leroy: I love the way you break down big Nintendo stars!  
  
Knuckles19: Fun, isn't it? Let's bring out our next guest! From Custom Robo 2, the Bayonette!  
  
Bayonette: WHASUP?!{Runs out}  
  
Knuckles19: Yet again I'm shamed to say, I've never played Custom Robo 2. So, let's get my trusty Game Cube!{Loads up SSMBM} It's says here that two people merged the robots Lance and Spear to create this illegal robot. Illegal? What do they mean by that?  
  
Bayonette: I don't know.  
  
Bayonette: I do!  
  
Knuckles19: What the?{Looks confused}  
  
Bayonette: It's me! Lance!{The blue half speaks}  
  
Bayonette: And I'm Spear!{The orange half speaks}  
  
Knuckles19: Leroy! Can I get some separate subtitles here?  
  
Leroy: One step ahead of you!  
  
Lance: We were awesome robots before we merged!  
  
Spear: The fact that such a powerful robot was possessed by a civilian was unlawful.  
  
Knuckles19: Are there any drawbacks to being a merged robot?  
  
Lance: Yeah. When we go to Vegas this idiot can't stop pulling the slot lever, while I'm trying to have a talk with a girl! By the time I ask her out, I'm broke!  
  
Spear: Hey! It was your fault for putting your wallet in my pocket!  
  
Lance: Shut up you loser!{Punches his Spear} She was cute too!  
  
Spear: It wouldn't work out anyway!{Punches Lance}You're a robot! She was a human! It never would have worked out!  
  
Knuckles19: Well, I've never had a guest beat the living crap out of himself. Let's move on!  
  
Lance: Die!{Kicks himself}  
  
Spear: Loser!{Punches himself in the face}{Eventually they fight their way off stage}  
  
Leroy: KNUX! We gotta go on the road for our next guest!  
  
Knuckles19: Really? Where we goin'?  
  
Leroy: To Brinstar! We're interviewing the Mother Brain!  
  
Knuckles19: Really?! COOL! A Metroid Villain!  
  
Setting: Brinstar: Planet Zebes  
  
Knuckles19: Well, we're here! Where's the Mother Brain?  
  
Mother Brain: I'm right here!  
  
Knuckles19: OH!{Sees the huge life form}I was ready to interview a fighting character. Not a piece of scenery!  
  
Mother Brain: I fight! You know that acid on the battle field of Brinstar?  
  
Knuckles19: Yeah?  
  
Mother Brain: That was me!  
  
Knuckles19: Well......... I guess that's the only thing I want to know or care about you!  
  
Mother Brain: WHAT?!  
  
Knuckles19: You are immobile! I don't want to continue this interview! How bout' a free T-Shirt?  
  
Leroy: It's made of cotton!{Temptingly waves it}  
  
Mother Brain: Okay!{Leroy throws the T-Shirt at the Mother Brain}  
  
Knuckles19: Well, it's been a pleasure. Sort of.{Knux and Leroy walk off}It's amazing how many people you can buy off with a T-Shirt.  
  
Mother Brain: HEY! How am I going to wear this?!  
  
Knuckles19: Not my problem! See ya' next time folks! We're still taking requests!{We're gonna do Rosa from FF4 next time along with three others I don't know} 


	6. Rosa, Mew, Annie, and Andross!

Knuckles19: Welcome back loyal viewers, readers, or whatever you want me to call you. Tonight we have a few special guests from the old school and new school! Let's welcome our first guest of the night! LEROY!  
  
Leroy: Our first guest is Rosa from Final Fantasy Four!  
  
Rosa: Hi everyone!{Runs out to lots of whistling}Oh stop! You're all so sweet!  
  
Knuckles19: Hello Ms. Rosa! How's it feel to be back in action?  
  
Rosa: Well, I'm not officially back in action yet. I'm waiting for the call right now!  
  
Knuckles19: None of the other guests said that they had been picked. Can I assume that you were the first to get to the tryouts?  
  
Rosa: Yep! I dazzled em' with all of my magic!  
  
Knuckles19: I didn't get to play that much of FF4 before my emulator failed. If memory serves, you were a dancer, weren't you?  
  
Rosa: Correct! That's also one of my attacks!  
  
Knuckles19: Interesting. So anyway.............  
  
Rosa:{Ringing} Oh! This must be the call!{Takes out a cell-phone}  
  
Knuckles19: LEROY! I thought I told you to check the guests for electronic whatnots!  
  
Leroy:...............  
  
Rosa: Oh.............okay...........thanks anyway.{Looks sad}  
  
Knuckles19: Are you okay?  
  
Rosa:{Bursts into tears} THEY DIDN'T WANT ME!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Knuckles19: I hate it when guests get all emotional!  
  
Leroy:{Walks out and pats Rosa on the back} Oh you poor, defenseless, vulnerable thing!  
  
Knuckles19: LEROY!!! DON'T BE A BUZZARD!!!  
  
Leroy: What do you mean? I'm just trying to help a poor little girl!{Escorts the crying Rosa off-stage}  
  
Knuckles19: Good lord! NEXT GUEST!  
  
Mew: Mew!  
  
Knuckles19: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NO! Not another Pokemon!{Sighs} Okay! I can do this! So, Mew! You were just an added bonus in the second Melee game! What's it like to be playable?  
  
Mew: Mew?  
  
Knuckles19: Can't YOU understand me?  
  
Mew: Mew!  
  
Knuckles19: DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS DAT ARE COMIN OUTTA MY MOUTH?!  
  
Mew: Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew!  
  
Knuckles19: You are starting to annoy me! Can't you say anything else?  
  
Mew: Mew.{Shakes head}  
  
Knuckles19: Aren't there enough of you guys in the Smash Bros. games?!  
  
Mew: MEW!  
  
Knuckles19: Let's start over........... WAIT! That would be a waste of time! Let's just get rid of you!{Grabs Mew}  
  
Mew: Mew?{Looks confused}  
  
Knuckles19: Here we go!{Takes out a slingshot and puts Mew in it}Bye Mew!{He releases the rubber band}  
  
Mew: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!{Flies off}  
  
Knuckles19: That was more fun than a barrel of monkeys! Our next guest is Annie from Custom Robo 2!  
  
Annie: Hello all!{LOTS of whistling}Aww..........................stuff it in your ear!  
  
Knuckles19: You seem to be quite the Tomboy.  
  
Annie: You would too if you had to wear this hard metal outfit!  
  
Knuckles19: Touché!  
  
Annie: Why did you call me down here?  
  
Knuckles19: Well, the idea is to get an interview. We already did the Bayonette and the Ray MK II.  
  
Annie: Whatever. Let's get this over with!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay! This is the last time I'm going to say it so, I've never played Custom Robo 2. What was your initial reaction when you decided to try out for the third Super Smash Bros. game?  
  
Annie: What? What does my involvement with Custom Robo 2 have to do with Super Smash Bros?!  
  
Knuckles19: Nothing! It's just that.............  
  
Annie: Don't bother me with stupid questions! If your entire question doesn't relate to the topic, DON'T ASK IT!  
  
Knuckles19: Umm.........................  
  
Annie: WELL?! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!  
  
Knuckles19: Someone pull that lever over there! Anybody?!  
  
???: I will!{Pulls the lever}  
  
Annie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!{Falls down the trapdoor}  
  
Knuckles19: Thank you Mister Three Question Marks!  
  
???: No problem.  
  
Knuckles19: Our next guest is on location! Let's all go to scenic planet Venom!{Goes out to the company helicopter}  
  
Setting: Planet Venom Core  
  
Knuckles19: Hello Mister Andross!  
  
Andross: I've been waiting for you Star Fox!  
  
Knuckles19: What?  
  
Andross: You know that I control the galaxy!  
  
Knuckles19: What do you mean?  
  
Andross: It's foolish to come against me!  
  
Knuckles19: Come again?  
  
Andross: You will die, just like your father!  
  
Knuckles19: Wait a Damn minute!{Walks behind Andross}Just as I thought!{Looks at a panel on Andross}It's the fake Andross! We're on the wrong side of Venom!{Runs back to the helicopter} Damn pilot.............  
  
Setting: The OTHER side of Venom  
  
Andross: Sorry about that! You're not the first one to screw up.  
  
Knuckles19: Right........anyway, how are you going to be involved in Super Smash Bros. 3?  
  
Andross: I'm going to be In a level where Great Fox is soaring through a vortex while I attack it with very bright flashes.  
  
Knuckles19: Sounds like good wholesome seizure-packed fun!  
  
Andross: It is!  
  
Knuckles19: Well, here's a free sweater. Thanks for joining us!  
  
Andross: How am I supposed to wear this?!  
  
Knuckles19: You know you're the second person to ask me that, and this is the second time I didn't give a damn? See ya' later folks! 


	7. Veteran Smashers and Dr.Wily!

Knuckles19: I received a review pointing out that all the characters trying out for the new game don't all belong to Nintendo. I'd like to say that I'm aware and don't want to hear anymore about it! For those of you who don't understand, I KNOW THEY COME FROM CAPCOM, SQUARE, WHATEVER! Now........on with the show! Today, I thought we'd try something different, and invite the veteran Smash Bros.! Our first guest is........MARIO!  
  
Mario: Hello everybody! I lova you all!  
  
Knuckles19: So, what do you think of all the new Samshers I've been interviewing?  
  
Mario: Well Knux! Lett-a me tell you something. I think that their all too screwed up to fight-a with me!  
  
Knuckles19: What separates you from them?  
  
Mario: Are you Kidding?! It's-a me! MARIO!  
  
Knuckles19: Did you have to say that?  
  
Mario: What can I say? I have to give the public what-a they want!  
  
Knuckles19: So, are you glad to be in the next game?  
  
Mario: Of course-a! I'm the best character in the whole game!  
  
Knuckles19: What makes you say that?  
  
Mario: It's-a me! Mario!  
  
Knuckles19: How many more times are you going to say-a that? Oh, now you've got me doing it-a, I mean IT!  
  
Mario: As many time as I have-a to!  
  
Knuckles19: Well, our three minutes are up! Any last words?  
  
Mario: Yep! Stay in-a school kids!  
  
Audience: MARIO!{Clapping}MARIO!  
  
Knuckles19: Ladies and gentlemen, Mister Nintendo! Good-bye Sir NES!  
  
Mario: Thank-a You all!{Walks off}  
  
Knuckles19: Can we get a fun guest out here? We didn't get to have too much fun with him!  
  
Leroy: How bout' Roy and Marth?  
  
Knuckles19: Sure! We can use the translator that Blissey gave me!{Blissey gave me a translator for Pokemon interviews}  
  
Leroy: That's a Pokemon translator!  
  
Knuckles19: Ho much difference could that possibly make?  
  
Roy:{Walks out}{Speech Translated From Japanese: Another idiot wishes to interview us!}  
  
Marth:{Let us get this over with and cut him to ribbons!}  
  
Knuckles19: A Pokemon translator? Let's hope it covers Japanese!{The rest of my speech for this interview will be subbed for those of you at home!}Okay! Let's try this out!{Reads the translator book }Subbed: You're mere presence fills me with manure.  
  
Marth:{The fool has insulted us!}  
  
Roy:{He will surely pay!}  
  
Knuckles19: I think I've made friends! Subbed: Umm........ You are truly a donkey's arse!  
  
Roy:{This is unheard of!}  
  
Marth:{How dare you insult royalty, you blithering mule!}{Both Roy and Marth Draw their swords}  
  
Knuckles19: Uh oh! I think I've offended them! Subbed: Wait!{Roy and Marth wait} I know that I am a grand priest and that you are two ugly women! But If I could put your mother on a donkey and pound her into slot "A", we can kiss each other and have malaria in the morning!  
  
Marth:{He is not a moron! He is a freak!}  
  
Roy:{He scares me more than the hair under my Aunt Harriet's nose! We must Flee!}  
  
Marth:{Good Bye Blithering Mule!}{Runs off}  
  
Roy:{You festering boil!}{Runs off}  
  
Knuckles19: Was it something I said?  
  
Leroy: Must have been.  
  
Knuckles19: How bout our next guest?  
  
Leroy: We have Captain Falcon!  
  
Captain Falcon:{Runs out and flexes his muscles} MY FANS!{Lots of girls Whistling}  
  
Knuckles19: Have a seat Mister Falcon!  
  
Captain Falcon: That's CAPTAIN Falcon!{Sits down}  
  
Knuckles19: Hmm.......I don't have any notes ready, so how bout' telling us a little bit about yourself?  
  
Captain Falcon: I'm a man who drives real fast, has no life, and I could probably beat up your daddy!  
  
Knuckles19: Interesting.  
  
Captain Falcon: I also like puppies, kittens, strudel, and packages tied up with srting!  
  
Leroy: Those are a few of my favorite things!  
  
Knuckles19: HEY! We're not here to rip of some musical! We're here to rip off Nintendo characters and many other arbitrarily done interviews! Get it straight!  
  
Leroy: Sorry!  
  
{The Bayonette rolls through the background}  
  
Lance: I could have had a date with her!{Punches Spear}  
  
Spear: Could Not!{Kicks his brother}  
  
Captain Falcon: What's his problem?  
  
Knuckles19: He never stopped beating the crap out of himself, so we just let him go about his business. Well, that's all the time we have Cap'n Falcon!  
  
Captain Falcon: DON'T CALL ME THAT!{He sounds paranoid} After what tim333 did to me, I never want to hear that name again!{He curls into a ball}  
  
Knuckles19: OH Right! The name joke in tim333's story "Behind the smashing"!{That's a real author and story on Fanfiction.net! The Joke I'm talking about is where I got the "Megaman the Camel" joke from!}  
  
Captain Falcon: My........Name wouldn't stop! Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Knuckles19: Security!{Two guards carry C F offstage}  
  
Captain Falcon: SEE?! A conspiracy I tell you! They're making him type my name shorter!  
  
Knuckles19: Any more SANE veterans to go Leroy?  
  
Leroy: Umm........ that's all we have for the vet's! How bout' Dr.Wily?  
  
Knuckles19: Why not? We need one more interview!  
  
Dr.Wily: Hello my future slaves!  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Dr.Wily: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! What do you know?!  
  
Knuckles19: This seems eerily familiar........so! You're an evil genius! How's that working out for you?  
  
Dr.Wily: It's okay. In my spare time, I enjoy knitting, baking cookies, and trying to dominate the world!  
  
Knuckles19: Okay.......not what I was expecting to hear, but whatever.  
  
Dr.Wily: Well that's all the time I have!  
  
Knuckles19: WHAT?! That's my line!  
  
Dr.Wily: I have to go try to take over the world! That's all the time I have for petty interviews!  
  
Knuckles19: Good point! Have a free T-Shirt!  
  
Dr.Wily: What am I supposed to do with this?!  
  
Knuckles19: If you can't figure that out, maybe you're not an evil genius! See ya' later folks! 


	8. Final Interviews: Godzilla, ChunLi, Tail...

The Grand Finale  
  
Knuckles19: Greetings one and all!{Walks out wearing a Tuxedo}Welcome to the final set of interviews of my series! It's been a lot of fun, but it's time to settle down and get to work on some new sketches. That and we're running out of people to interview. So why don't we kick it off with a big star? Got anybody Leroy?  
  
Leroy:{Wearing a gold tux}Our first guest is Godzilla.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, they don't get much bigger than that.  
  
Godzilla: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!  
  
Knuckles19:{Gulp}So Mr. God, why do you want to be in Super Smash Bros. Melee 3?  
  
Godzilla: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!  
  
Knuckles19: Hmm.....good reason! Do you have to roar so loudly?  
  
Godzilla:{Clears throat} Not really.{He has a British Accent}  
  
Knuckles19: Okay......I wasn't expecting that. So! Let's have some pointless trivia, okay?  
  
Godzilla: Why not?  
  
Knuckles19: What's your favorite ice cream flavor, what's your favorite book, and how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
  
Godzilla: Rocky Road, Of Mice and Men, and four bales, but was that last question really necessary?  
  
Knuckles19: No. I've just been wondering about the answer to that thing.  
  
Godzilla: Any more questions?  
  
Knuckles19: Yeah. Leroy wants some tips on how to pick up women.  
  
Godzilla: I just stick my arm in a window and scoop em' up. Course' I get a few men in there, but they don't seem to mind......much.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, this was a very productive interview. Any closing words?  
  
Godzilla: Drink your radioactive waste, stay in trouble, and eat your victims!  
  
Knuckles19: Aren't you thinkin' of something else?  
  
Godzilla:{Intelligently strokes his chin} Nope. That's it.  
  
Knuckles19: Whatever. Good bye mister Godzilla.  
  
Godzilla: Please, call me God. All my friends do.{Stomps off}  
  
Knuckles19: Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttt...... our next guest is a classic from Street Fighter. We wanted to get Guile or M. Bison, but they were doing a charity golf tournament. So we went to the next best character, but Honda wasn't in. Then we went to try Vega but.......  
  
{Ten minutes and two Street Fighter games later.......}  
  
Knuckles19: and when we couldn't get Cammy we tried........  
  
Leroy: WE GET THE IDEA!!! WHO'S THE GUEST?!  
  
Knuckles19: Sheesh. Our next guest is Chun-Li.  
  
Chun-Li:{Walks out to lots of whistling}Hello everybody!{Sits down}  
  
Knuckles19:{Leroy whispers something into Knuckles19's ear}Huh? Okay. Leroy wants to know if you're doing anything after the show.  
  
Chun-Li: I am not, and I will not do anything with him.  
  
Leroy: Aw Man!{His head sags as he walks off stage}  
  
Knuckles19: So! All the other Street Fighters had something to do. Why didn't you?  
  
Chun-Li: I've been taking it easy for a while. Me and Cammy had a little spar a while back, and I need to recover.  
  
Knuckles19: I seem to recall Cammy as being pretty frail. If you can't handle her, how do you expect to handle characters like Captain Falcon and Gannondorf?  
  
Chun-Li: I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. They look like cuddly little teddy bears.  
  
Knuckles19: How can you say that?! Gannondorf as a stuffed toy? That would be....... ugly. Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff maybe, but no more!  
  
Chun-Li: What about Yoshi and Mario?  
  
Knuckles19: Well maybe but.......We're Getting off topic here! Anyway, why appear in another fighting game? Don't you want to broaden your horizons?  
  
Chun-Li: I really don't have a choice. Capcom decides where I go.  
  
Knuckles19: You are the fourth person to tell me that, before and after interviews combined.  
  
Chun-Li: Oh! You must mean Exe, X, and Bass!  
  
Knuckles19: Oh, you know them?  
  
Chun-Li: Yes. Bass and I are dating.  
  
Knuckles19: Well, I've heard enough. Next Guest!  
  
Chun-Li: Bye!{Walks off to more whistling}  
  
Knuckles19: Who's the next guest?  
  
Leroy:{Has a stain on his Tux}It's.....  
  
Knuckles19: Good lord man! What happened to your tux?!  
  
Leroy: I started to hit on Chun-Li when she passed the snack bar.  
  
Knuckles19: What did I tell you about that kind of thing?  
  
Leroy: "Don't annoy the girls you interview."  
  
Knuckles19: Good boy. Our next guest is Tails the fox!  
  
Tails: Hello!{Flies out}  
  
Audience: Yay! Tails! You rock! You rule man! You're the coolest!  
  
Knuckles19: Hello Mister Miles!  
  
Tails: You can call me Tails.  
  
Leroy: You rule Tails!  
  
Tails: You have to call me Miles.{Leroy frowns}  
  
Lance:{The Bayonette rolls through the background}She could have been Mrs. Lance, you gamble-maniac!{Kicks himself in the Fruit Basket}  
  
Spear: OW! Take this, you dynamic dimwit!{Punches himself in the face}  
  
Tails: Who's he?  
  
Knuckles19: A disgruntled guest, er......guests......whatever. {The robot rolls off stage} LEROY! Take care of that would you? So, Tails! I think it's safe to say that you're one of the top three characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. What's that like?  
  
Tails: It's great! People are so happy when I give them an autograph with my tail.  
  
Knuckles19: You can sign you're name with your tail?  
  
Tails: Yep! Wanna see?{Takes out a pen}  
  
Knuckles19: Go right ahead!{Takes out his autograph book}  
  
Tails: Here we go!{Picks up the pen with the end of his tail and shows remarkable penmanship}There you go!  
  
Knuckles19: Thanks!{Thinks: This'll be worth a few hundred bucks to some geek online!} So, Why do you want to be in the new Smash Bros. Game?  
  
Tails: Because of all the rumors.  
  
Knuckles19: Rumors?  
  
Tails: Yeah. All of the rumors that said I'd be in Super Smash Bros. Melee! I told them that I was going to be in THREE! THREE! NOT TWO! THREE! THEY SHARE THE SAME FIRST LETTER AND THAT'S IT! MAN!{Pant}{Pant}{Pant}  
  
Knuckles19:{Looks a little scared} Okay.......I never knew you felt so strongly about the subject.  
  
Tails: Sorry. I've been having mood swings lately.{Takes out a small bottle and pops a few pills in his mouth}  
  
Knuckles19: Are those what I think they are?  
  
Tails: Depends. What do you think they are?  
  
Knuckles19: We're clearly not getting anywhere. Why don't we have a little Q&A with the audience?  
  
Tails: Sure.........why not?  
  
Knuckles19: Umm....yes! DeNerd?  
  
DeNerd:{Audience member stands up}Why do you have a second tail?  
  
Tails: I dunno. It just sort of shot out one day.  
  
Knuckles19: Yes! Ra88?  
  
Ra88: Are you high right now?  
  
Tails: No!{Say "No" really fast}Next question!  
  
Knuckles19: I have one! Why are you acting so defensive?  
  
Tails: Okay! I admit it! I'm the one who took the last cookie on the third day of November!  
  
Knuckles19: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Tails:{Looks slightly embarrassed}Umm.....nothing! Sorry bout' that!{Looks at his watch}OH! Will you look at the time? I gotta run! Bye!{Runs away}  
  
Knuckles19: And I always thought he was such as a cool little fella. As for our last guest, we have a special guest. He's an old Smash Bros. Veteran, and he recently won the vote at GameFAQ's.com Character Battle. May I present the master of all swordsmen, Link No Last Name Given!  
  
Link: I have a last name!  
  
Knuckles19: Then what is it?  
  
Link: I'm not telling you!  
  
Knuckles19: You just won't tell me what it is cause' you just don't know what it is!  
  
Link: Do too!  
  
Knuckles19: Do not!  
  
Link: Can we get off the subject?  
  
Knuckles19: Why not? Let's get this over with. First, do you enjoy working with you're younger counterpart?  
  
Link: The short Link? Yeah, he's cool. Just like looking into a Mini-Mi Mirror. It's that Yoshi I don't like!  
  
Knuckles19: What's wrong with Yoshi? He's cool!  
  
Link: ARE YOU NUTS?!{Draws his sword and begins to swing it around furiously}He swallows you up and spits you out like he's the king of the world! He doesn't even apologize afterwards!  
  
Knuckles19: That's because he can't speak English! He has text in Mario64 but that's the only time he can really talk.  
  
Link: Oh.....so THAT'S what he must have been saying after those battles when he swallowed me. Well, I gotta go!  
  
Knuckles19: WHAT?! Already?  
  
Link: Yeah. Me and all the Smasher's you've interviewed, plus those from the old games, are throwing a little party. Want to come?  
  
Knuckles19: Sure. LEROY! Start the Fireworks!{Several colorful explosions in the background} Let's get out of here!  
  
Link: Does the audience want to come?  
  
Knuckles19: Come on folks! Leroy won't be back for a while! Let's get out of here before he gets back!{Everybody leaves}  
  
Sometime later......  
  
Leroy:{In the empty studio}Hello? Knux? Where is everybody? Hello-ello-ello- ello-ello-ello? Echo-cho-cho-cho-cho-cho-cho! MY NAME IS LEROY-OY-OY-OY-OY- OY-OY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else, at a party........  
  
Knuckles19: Well that's all the time we have folks! This is the final show! Hope you all enjoyed it! We laughed, we cried{Okay, so we all laughed. If you cried, you are weird}, but either way, we all had some fun! Goodnight Everybody! 


	9. Update: Next Season!

Next Season Update!  
  
Knuckles19: Since I got quite a few leftover requests I've decided to go for another season of this story. To all of my loyal readers, Thank you for all of your reviews! They kept these things going! I'll be sure to update you all personally when the next Season "Rejects of the Next Melee" comes out. We'll have new guests, a few old friends, and a whole lot of fun! Leroy will be there too!  
  
Leroy: That's right Knux! We've decided to keep the comedy comin'!  
  
Knuckles19: Well spoken Leroy! Next Season Starts promptly on September 13, 2002! Don't miss it! See ya' there folks! 


End file.
